Kinder der Lüge
|Nächste= }} Kinder der Lüge ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Als Kurts Vater Burt ihn erwischt, wie er mit Brittany und Tina tanzt, erklärt er ihm, dass dies eine Übung für Footballspieler sei und er jetzt Kicker im Footballteam sei. Finn überredet Ken, sich Kurts Können anzusehen, Kurt ist super und wird ins Footballteam aufgenommen. Quinn erzählt Finn, dass sie schwanger ist, und Finn erzählt es wiederum Puck, der daraufhin Quinn damit konfrontiert, dass er der Vater sei. Rachel bewirbt sich für die Audition bei einem Theater von Sue und Sandy, die damit versuchen, Rachel aus dem Glee Club zu bringen und ihn somit zu Fall zu bringen. Beim Footballspiel performt das Footballteam Single Ladies, womit sie den Gegner verwirren und das Spiel noch in letzter Sekunde gewinnen. Außerdem outet sich Kurt vor seinem Vater, dass er schwul ist. Handlung Kurt wird von seinem Vater Burt dabei erwischt, wie er mit Tina und Brittany zu dem Beyoncé-Song "Single Ladies" tanzt. Er erklärt ihm, dass es eine Übung für Footballspieler ist, und dass er jetzt im Football-Team als Kicker ist. Unglücklicherweise will Burt natürlich das erste Footballspiel seines Sohnes ansehen. Die Glee Kids bekommen bei der nächsten Probe Songs zugeteilt. Rachel ist enttäuscht von Will, weil er nicht ihr, sondern Tina die größere Rolle gibt. Nach der Probe fragt Kurt Finn, ob er ihn etwas fragen könne. Finn erwidert, dass falls er eine Begleitung für den Schulball sucht er selbst schon vergeben ist. Kurt erklärt, dass er im Footballteam Kicker werden möchte und Finn nimmt ihn zum nächsten Training mit, kann aber Kurt noch gerade rechtzeitig daran hindern, neben den Spielfeld seine Songs zu performen. Gerade hat Ken ein Problem mit seinem aktuellen Kicker und degradiert diesem zum Getränkedienst, weiß aber nicht woher er einen neuen Kicker bekommen soll. Kurt stellt sich mit: "Hallo, ich heiße Kurt Hummel und spiele für die Rolle des Kickers vor." Er tanzt zu Single Ladies und kickt dabei den Ball sogar ganz gut und wird sofort der neue Kicker der Titans. Ken ist glücklich endlich einen guten Kicker gefunden zu haben und nimmt ihn sofort im Team auf. Als Finn Quinn im Flur entgegenläuft, rennt diese vor ihm weg, aber schließlich gibt sie zu, dass sie schwanger ist - und wer könnte schon der Vater sein außer Finn? Finn ist verwirrt, da er sich nie daran erinnern konnte mit Quinn geschlafen zu haben. Quinn erinnert ihn, dass sie vor einem Monat in einem Whirlpool gekuschelt haben und dass, auch wenn sie Badeklamotten trugen, wohl schwanger geworden ist. Daraufhin geht Finn zu Will und heult sich bei diesem aus, weil er sich nicht traut es seiner Mutter zu sagen. Er sagt Will, dass er nicht wie all die Kids enden möchte, die während der Highschool ein Baby bekommen. Terri hat mittlerweile ihrer Schwester Kendra erzählt, dass sie nur eine hysterische Schwangerschaft hat, aber Kendra meint, dass sie es nicht Will erzählen soll und stattdessen von irgendwo anders ein Kind bekommen sollte. Als Will Terri am Abend erzählt, dass Quinn und Finn zu verstecken versuchen, dass sie ein Baby bekommen. Terri ergreift die Chance, um sich am nächsten Tag in Quinns Auto zu verstecken, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie unbedingt ein Baby braucht.thumb|Tina singt "Tonight" Tina probt allein mit Will ihr Solo Tonight und dieser ist begeistert, da sie beim Singen kaum stottert und auch eine richtig schöne Stimme hat. Tina ist aber nicht sehr selbstsicher und meint, dass sie bei den anderen mitsingt und Rachel stattdessen das Solo bekommen soll. Sue wendet sich an den ehemaligen Glee-Club-Leiter Sandy Ryerson, um mit seiner Hilfe den Club zum Fall zu bringen. Sie erpresst Figgins, damit er Sandy als neuen Theatherleiter, der die Aufgabe für alle künstlerischen Fächer übernimmt, der Schule anstellt. Zusammen halten sie die Bewerbungen für ein Schulmusical ab, in der Hoffnung Rachel aus dem Glee Club locken zu können. Weil Rachel sich sowieso ungerecht behandelt fühlt, bewirbt sie sich sofort mit Taking Chances bei Sandy und Sue. Will redet später mit Rachel und sagt, dass er ihr größter - und manchmal auch einzigster - Fan ist, aber er den anderen Glee Kids auch einmal ein Solo geben will, da Rachel diese mit ihrer großartigen Stimme nur einschüchtern würde. Finn überredet Will den Footballspielern Tanzunterricht zu geben und seltsamerweise lässt Ken dies zu, weil die Ehre des Teams sowieso schon verloren war, als sie gegen ein Gehörlosenteam verloren haben. Die Footballspieler performen zu Single Ladies, bis Will von Kurt abgelöst wird. Nach dem Tanzunterricht fragt Puck Finn, warum er heute immer so abwesend ist. Finn will es ihm erst nicht sagen, erzählt ihm aber schließlich, dass Quinn schwanger ist. Kurz darauf tritt Puck Quinn und will mit ihr reden. Man erfährt, dass als Quinn betrunken war Puck sie ins Bett bekommen hat und sie an ihn seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hat. Quinn wusste auch schon immer, dass Puck und nicht Finn der Vater ist, ist aber der Ansicht, dass dieser ein viel besserer Vater als Puck sein wird - und natürlich, weil sie ihren Seitensprung nicht zugeben will. thumb|left|Kurt nach dem Spiel. Inzwischen steht Kurts erstes großes Footballspiel an. Die Titans liegen hinten und natürlich will niemand der Spieler performen. In der letzten Sekunde, in der es gerade fünf zu sechs für das gegnerische Team steht, gibt Finn doch schließlich das Zeichen zum "Time Out" und das Team performt "Single Ladies" und das Team schafft daraufin dank Kurt den Ausgleich. Rachel kommt wieder zur nächsten Glee Probe, aber Will gibt ihr immer noch nicht das Solo, welches Tina sich jetzt traut zu singen. Daraufin verlässt sie den Glee Club, jedoch sind Puck, Mike und Matt seit dieser Probe auch Mitglieder im Glee Club, warum sie sich aber doch schließlich beworben haben, ist nicht bekannt. Verwendete Musik * Taking Chances von Céline Dion, gesungen von Rachel Berry Unveröffentlichte Songs * Tonight aus West Side Story, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang Hintergrundmusik *'Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)' von Beyoncé, dazu getantzt von Brittany, Kurt und Tina und später von den Footballspielern *'Moonlight Sonata' von The Swingle Singers, bei Pucks Konfrontation mit Quinn *'Music Box Dancer' von Romantic Strings & Orchestra, während der Szene in Sandys Haus *'The Star-Spangled Banner' von Francis Scott Key, während des Footballspiels *'Looking Back '''von ''Kerry Muzzey, kurz bevor Finn "Auszeit" ruft *'Taking Chances' von Céline Dion, während "Sue's Corner" Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Stephen Tobolowsky' als Sandy Ryerson *'Patrick Gallagher' als Ken Tanaka *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Iqbal Theba' als Direktor Figgins *'Jennifer Aspen' als Kendra Giardi *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Kurt Fuller' als Mr. McClung *'Earlene Davis' als Andrea Carmichael *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Hissoni Johnson' als Nick *'Frank Pacheco' als Jerky Player Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 6.63 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Es ist die einzige Folge, in der nur ein Song veröffentlicht wurde, Taking Chances, und ebenso, dass nur zwei Charaktere singen, Rachel und Tina. *Zum ersten Mal erscheint Sue's Corner. *Heather Morris, die Hintergrundtänzerin von Beyoncé während ihrer "I Am..."-Tour war, wurde ursprünglich eingestellt, um Chris Colfer und Jenna Ushkowitz den Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)-Tanz zu zeigen. Sie wurde dann als Brittany gecastet, weil die Produzenten von ihrem Talent beeindruckt waren. *Puck sagt, dass er in einem Kleid in die Schule kommen könnte und trotzdem noch cool wäre. In Menschliche Requisite macht er das tatsächlich und endet deswegen in einer Schlägerei. *Das Outfit, das Kurt während Single Ladies trägt, war Chris Colfers Idee, der später wiederum bekanntgab, dass man ursprünglich wollte, dass er High Heels und eine Kopie von Beyoncés Outfit trägt. *Die Szene, wo der Schiedsrichter meldet, dass Kurts Extrapunkt gültig war, wurde wieder in Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle beim Meisterschaftsspiel benutzt. *In Zukunft voraus tanzt Burt mit Brittany und Tina zu Single Ladies, wobei zum einen Szenen von der Version aus dieser Folge gezeigt werden und zum anderen Brittany und Tina ihre Positionen getauscht haben. *Rachel sagt, dass sie alle Maria-Songs aus "West Side Story" für sich beansprucht. Das ist, außer in dieser Episode, später immer der Fall gewesen. *Die Songs auf Kurts "Superstar Playlist" auf seinem iPod sind: Halo, Dangerously In Love, Single Ladies, If I Were a Boy (alle von Beyoncé) und Cool (von Gwen Stefani). Fehler *Kurt hat If I Were a Boy "If I Was A Boy" genannt. *Als Quinn Finn beichtet, dass sie schwanger ist, fängt sie zu weinen an. Die nächste Einstellung zeigt sie aber nicht weinend. *Während einer Szene im Footballstadion kann man Emma und Will nebeneinander stehen sehen, aber wenig später sieht man, wie Will zu Emma geht und fragt, ob er sich neben sie setzen kann. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1